Broken Wings
by starrysky5672
Summary: Summary: Yami Sennen is a popular boy in school while the other is a small shy girl. What will happen when two different worlds collide? And what challenges will await them? Tea bashing! Couples: Yugi Motou(female)xYami Yugi, Jou (female)xSeto, BakuraxRyou, and many more to come. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not ****OWN**** Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the story itself.  
Couples: YM(female)xYY, J(female)xS, BxR, and many more to come.  
Genre: Romance & drama  
Summary: Yami Sennen is a popular boy in school while the other is a small shy girl. What will happen when two different worlds collide? And what challenges will await them? Tea bashing!**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you like it! Please no rude comments ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I slowly woke up from the sound of the birds chirping. I stared at my pink alarm clock that read '6:30AM'. I smiled sadly to myself as I got up to get ready for school. Oh, I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yugi Motou and Im just an average teenager girl. Im really shy when it comes to meeting new people and well almost nobody in my school notices me.

I quickly got into my uniform and started curling my hair which have the two different types of hair color, one is red for the edges of my hair and the other is mostly black.

I quickly ran down the stairs and saw grandpa, cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Grandpa."

"Ah, Yugi. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Grandpa placed the scrambled eggs on the plates as he turned around and smiled. "I slept well. What about you?"

Grandpa placed the plates in front of us, including a glass of orange juice. "I slept great!" I took a seat and giggled. "I'm glad." After we had finished our breakfast, I took the dishes and cleaned them. "Yugi, you do not have to clean the dishes."

"No, no. I want to do it. Besides I cannot be useless all the time, now can I?" Ah, yes. How could I forget? I am always useless... I dried my hands with a soft dry towel and grabbed my school bag. "I'm leaving now, grandpa!" I put on my shoes and quickly left the house. I forgot to mention that my grandpa owns a game shop in Domino City which is not really popular.

I quickly entered my classroom and saw one of the popular's sitting on my desk. I slowly walked towards the brown haired girl with blue eyes. "E-excuse m-me, Tea.. Y-you are sitting on my d-desk.." The girl that was known as Tea stared down at me and grinned. I could feel as if she is going to do something horrible to me again... "Oh? This is your desk? I thought it was somebody else's desk. Disgusting.." Tea moved away from my desk until one of the most popular guy entered the classroom.

"Yami-kins~" Just great... Whenever this guy comes, Tea would always flirt with him. Not to mention being a slut. Oops, did I just said that outloud? I hope that I did. not Otherwise, she might beat me up. I sighed and sat in my seat, ignoring the people around me. I wish that I could make friends, but it's impossible since almost everyone here bullies me... But I do have the two friends. "Tea, for the last time! We are not going out!" I almost fell out of my seat from the yelling.

"B-but, Yami-ki-" I saw everyone staring at them. Yami Sennen, one of the most popular boy in school. He has tri-colored hair that looks like a starfish. His bangs are golden yellow, the middle part is black, and the edges of his hair is red. His crimson eyes are slanted, and his skin is like a light peach color.

Soon I saw Ryou and Bakura enter the classroom as Yami sat down in his seat which is next to mine. "Yugi-chan. Ohayou." Ryou came up to me with a soft smile, behind him is Bakura. They both have a white hair that is pointed downwards that travels halfway to their backs, and their eyes are somewhat different, but their eye colors are the same which is chocolate brown. Bakura's eye are slanted just like Yami's while Ryou's eye are innocent and slightly bigger.

**~Lunch~**

I grabbed the lunch tray with my lunch placed on the tray. I walked over to the table where my best friends were sitting than I sat down in front of them. "Ne, Yugi. Don't you think it's time for you to get a new boyfriend? I mean, you have not dated anyone since that _incident_." I could feel as if my face had just turned completely white like a ghost. "'Kura-kun!"

"It's okay, Ryou-kun. He is right, but.. After what happened last time, I do not think that I am ready yet.." Soon, I heard footsteps coming towards our table as I turned my head to see... Yami?! "Hey, can I hang out with you, guys?" His voice is deep with a hint of annoyance. We all nodded as he sat down beside me. "So, Yami. Why do you want to sit here all the sudden?" Bakura questioned. "Yami-kins!" I litterly winced at the squeaking sound that Tea made when she ran towards our table. I heard him groan in annoyance. "Yami-kins, why did you ran away from me?"

"For the hundreth time! We. Are. Not. A. COUPLE!" I heard the girl whimper in saddness. "But, Yami-ki-"

I quickly stood up as I slammed my hands on the table. "I had enough of this. Clearly, you do not know what the word 'not', means." I could feel everyone's eye on me including Yami's, but I do not care. I walked towards Tea and glared at her. "Popular or not, I bet that everyone here is getting sick and tired of you squeaking 'Yami-kins'. You might as well give up because, he is not interested in you."

"How dare you! You little bitch!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone~! I was really happy to read them  
Yugi: Ano... Star-chan, I thought you were suppose to be resting...  
Yami: Aibou is right. You should sleep, if you want to recover.  
Star: -pouts- I will, right after this~! Now, onto the disclaimer~!  
Yami&Yugi: Star does not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters! Only the story itself :3**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"How dare you! You little bitch!" I stared up at the young, beautiful, and yet a delicate girl. Tea raised her hand to slap the innocent girl, but I stepped in and stopped her. "That is quite enough, Tea. Go back to your table." I glared at her as she looked at the girl and walked away. I turned to face Yugi and stared down at her big innocent amethyst eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I asked in a soft voice as she nodded. "Iie. Arigatou, Yami-san" ((**A/N: Iie means no and Arigatou means thank you.**)) I smiled softly at her. "There's nothing for you to thank me for. But I want to thank you." Yugi eyes widened as she smiled softly at me. I saw her cheeks lit up a bit and I thought it was rather adorable.

"Alright, love birds. You, guys did not forget about us now, did you?" Both of us turned our heads to the look a likes and blinked at them. "S-sorry." We both sat down beside each other. "Ne, Yugi-chan. I heard that Seto-kun and Jou-chan are coming back from America." I saw Yugi eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?!" Bakura nodded and grinned.

"Oh, that is right. Seto and Jou are Yugi's childhood friends and stood up for her when she was in kindergarten. Then, they introduce her to us in grade four. She is really innocent and shy back then and even now, she still is."

"B-Bakura-kun..." I saw the innocent girl, blushing madly which I find it rather adorable. If only she knew.. That I was watching her from afar. I have to admit, when I first saw her, I fell in love with her, but she doesn't know about it. Someday, I hope that she will notice.

**RINNNNNNNNNGGGGG~! **

All of us headed back to our homeroom class and took our seats. The teacher came in and began the lesson. I stared up at the black chalkboard and began to day dream.

**~Yami's day dream~ **

_"Mou... Yami-kun, hurry!" I was laughing while Yugi was waiting for me at the top of the hill. She was wearing a light pink dress that was down to her knees, a pair of light blue flats and her hair was curled as always. Also, she has a yellow hairband. When I reached to the top of the hill, the scene had changed. Everything was completely dark... "Aibou..? Yugi?! Where are you?!" _

_I heard footsteps walking towards me and saw.. Yugi. My eyes widened at the sight. "Y-Yami.. Doushite? You... You promised.. M-me.. You promised me.. That you would protect me, no matter what.." ((**A/N: Doushite means why cx** )) Her eyes... Was filled with emptiness.. Her skin was very pale... Oh god.. A-and her chest was slashed, but what hurts me more was that she was cut everywhere.. _

_I saw her collapse to the floor, but I caught her just in time. Than I saw blood on my hands.. _

**~Reality~ **

"Nen... Sennen... Sennen!" I snapped my eyes open and yelled out Yugi's name. "YUGI!" I saw everyone turned their heads and stared at me while some people were trying not to laugh at my embarrassment. I realized that Yugi was also staring at me with a worried look on her face. Thank god, it was just a dream. "Well, Mr. Sennen. I hope that you had a good long nap." That dream.. What was it supposed to mean? Will Yugi be endangered..?

"Y-Yami-san... Are you okay?" I heard Yugi whispered softly. I turned my head to Yugi and smiled a bit. I have to make sure that I cannot tell her about the nightmares that I have been having. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmore." Yugi slowly nodded and began to pay attention to the lesson.

**~Normal POV~ **

Tea was listening into the conversation as she frowned when Yami smiled at Yugi. Never once did her so called 'Yami-kins' ever smiled or even laughed when she was with him. _'Tch... I swear, Yugi. I will get revenge for embarrassing me in front of everyone in the cafeteria and for taking my Yami-kins away from me!'_ Tea thought to herself. "And tomorrow, I will be choosing your partner for the project. For taking care of the baby dolls and see what it's like to become parents. If you throw away this doll or damage the doll, you will fail this project. For homework, you will do pages 113-114 in your parenting textbook." Soon the bell began to ring as everyone packed up and left.

"Y-Yami-san, d-do you want t-to hang out w-with B-Bakura-kun, Ryou-kun and I tomorrow a-at lunch and after school?" Yami was surprised at the question. Usually she would hang out with her best friends and would not invite anyone in her class. "Are you sure? I mean, you usually do not invite anyone else with you and your friends." For a second there, Yami felt as if his heart was beating very fast per seconds, but he kept calm.

"E-eh? O-oh... W-well, I thought that i-if I i-invited you. I-it could make your mind at ease... But I guess that you do not want t-"

"No, I was just a bit surprise is all. I hope that you do not mind, but I would love to hang out with you three." Yugi smiled happily. "That's great~!" They both headed to their shoe lockers to change their indoor shoes to outdoor shoes. "If you want I can take you back home." Yugi began to blush deeply. "Y-you d-don't have too. I-I do not want to bother you..."

Yami smiled as he crossed his arms. "I do not think that you are a bother to me or anybody else. Besides, it's getting pretty late now." The girl sighed in defeat. The two teenagers walked to Yugi's house, followed by another person. "Hey... Are you sure about this? I mean, the girl seems to be a very nice girl. Besides, I do not want to hurt her..." The person was on a phone, talking to somebody else on the other side of the line.

_"Yes! She is the one who embarrassed me in the cafeteria! And I do not want her to take away my Yami away from me! Now, hurry up before you lose them!" _The person sighed and hung up than followed the two from behind.

When they stopped in front of a game shop, the person hid behind the tree. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night a-and s-sweet dreams, Y-Yami-san." The older teen smiled as he patted the girl's head gently. "You as well. Make sure not to stay up." The boy smiled than left. The person that was hiding behind the tree, made sure that there was nobody else in sight. When the coast was clear, the person quietly sneaked behind Yugi and took out a pocket knife.

When Yugi had turned around, the person had slashed her upper arm. Yugi winced a bit as her sleeve was cut opened, making her upper arm bleed a bit. She held her left arm and stared at the person who was wearing a hooded sweater and sweatpants. "W-who are you..?"

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wheee~~~! I just love reading your reviews~ It makes me feel so happy~~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"W-who are you..?" I stared at the person as she took off her hoodie. "Damn... I missed." She has a long brown hair that reached down past her back and a pair of ruby eyes. "My name is Hana Sakurai and I am in class 3-A." This person must be one of the people who would hang out with Tea all the time during the break time.

Soon enough the door opened. "Grandpa." I smiled sweetly at my grandpa, but noticed that the girl had suddenly disappeared. Grandpa smiled back at me. "Yugi, what are you doing out here alone? Let's go in before you catch a cold. I made your favorite dish." I nodded slowly as I followed grandpa into the house and closed the door than locked it. I looked out the glass door to make sure if the girl was watching me, but she wasn't there anymore.

When I got to the dining room, I sat down in front of grandpa. "Uwaa~! It looks great, grandpa!" I began to eat my favorite food which is curry. "I forgot to mention. An old friend of mine wants us to go to his house and go out for dinner. He has a son that is a year older than you."

I blinked at my grandpa. "E-eh? Is it the one who helped you out at the pyramids four years ago?" Grandpa nodded with a big smile. "Why, yes!" I looked at him than looked down. "B-but, tomorrow is Friday. I spend my Fridays by going out to play with Bakura-kun and Ryou-Kun..." I was saddened about not having to hang out with my two very best friends including Yami-san. "I know that you spend time with them, but you need to meet new people. Please Yugi?" When I saw the look on grandpa's face, I could not say no to him. "Alright, I will go call Bakura-kun and Ryou-kun." Once I finished eating my curry, I quickly got up and ran to my room. "Thank you for the food!" Once I got to my room, I began to change into something different and comfy which is my star pajama's. Silly, isn't it?

I sighed and began doing my homework. "Question one. What is the most important thing for children to know about?" I blinked at the question than looked at the picture frame of me and grandpa. "... Grandpa was the only person who had looked after me when other of my relatives doesn't want me... I wonder what it's like to have parents." I sighed sadly and continued doing my homework.

Once I had finished all my work. I began to call Bakura-Kun. _"Hello? This is Bakura. Ryou is taking a shower at the moment."_ I forgot to mention that Bakura-kun moved in with Ryou-kun a few months ago since Bakura-kun's parents kicked him out of the house. "Bakura-kun? Can you please tell Ryou-kun that I cannot hang out with you guys tomorrow?"

_"Hmm... How unusual. This is the first time that you had canceled. What is up? Got a _boyfriend _already?" _I blushed deeply as he used one of his playful tone._ "Kura? Who are you on the phone with?" _I heard a new voice. Must be Ryou-kun._ "It's Yu-" _What on earth is going on..?_ Yugi-Chan? Do not worry about tomorrow, we can hang out on Saturday. I heard that there is going to be a new water park that is going to open this Saturday. Do you want to come? And you can always bring Yami-kun." _I blushed lightly at Yami's name. "Y-yes, I-I'll ask him tomorrow during study hall." I smiled softly as I heard Bakura-kun yelling on the other line which made me jump a bit._ "No way in bloody hell am I going to hang out with that... That bloody bastard!" _

I giggled quietly. "Than, I will see you two tomorrow." I smiled softly and hung up. I laid down on my bed and sighed. "Boyfriend...?" I winced at the word and the injury on my left arm. I got up to get the first aid kit and took care of the injury than wrapped the bandage around. "That should do it." I placed the kit away and laid down on my pink comfy bed than fell asleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_I cannot wait~! My boyfriend and I are going to an amusement park that had just opened today. Ah... What to wear? I took out my pink blouse and my short blue jeans. Soon I got dressed and began curling my hair. I looked at the time and realized that I was late. I grabbed my purse and placed it over my head and on my shoulder. _

_I quickly got downstairs. "Grandpa! I am leaving now!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile and began putting on my black flats that has ribbons on each of the flats. "Have fun, Yugi. Make sure to get back by noon." _

_I smiled. "I will. You should take a rest, there will be food in the fridge. So make sure to heat it up also do not overdo it." I looked at him than left to get to the bus stop which is only a few minutes away from the game shop. Once I reached to the bus stop, the bus came. This must be my lucky day. I smiled softly at the thought of it as I got on the bus and played for the fare than sat down. I took out my white phone and noticed that I got a missed phone call from Seto. I wonder if he needed some advice again. _

_After I got to my destination, I thanked the bus driver and walked towards the water fountain. Huh..? He is not there.. Maybe, he woke up late again like usual. I guess I will wait for him then. I sat down on the bench by the fountain and waited and waited, but he still has not came yet. What is taking him so long..? I continued to wait until the clock had striked at three. Soon I heard a familiar voice. "Do you want a cotton candy?" That voice! I looked around and saw my boyfriend with... Another girl? "Oh, Atemu. You do not have to buy me it. I will get it myself." The girl had a short black hair that was down to her shoulders and a pair of brown eyes. _

_Once the girl had left to get a bag of cotton candy, I walked towards the Egyptian and without a thought, I slapped him on the cheek which gave him a red hand mark on his cheek. "Seto-kun was right... I should have listened to him..." _

_"Y-Yugi! W-what are you doing here?" I winced at what he had said. No... I-I cannot cry a-and I will not cry! "You had forgotten? You said it yourself that you want to go to the amusement park a few days ago which is today! Or are you too busy going around, making kissy faces with some other girls behind my back?!" _

_"N-no, wait! Yugi, s-she's.. She is a cousin of mine!" Soon the girl came back with a bag of cotton candy in her hand as she blinked in confusion. "How many times had you used that excuse whenever I saw you with another girl?!" I glared at him. "Yug'! Do not believe in what he says. He has been going out with other girls after two months when you were dating him." I turned around and saw Joey-chan, Seto-kun, Bakura-kun and Ryou-kun. I could feel as if my eyes began to sting a little. _

**~End of the dream~**

I quickly sat up as my tears began to appear.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter four**

I moved my hand to my wet cheek and realized that I was crying. Why am I crying? Is it because of that dream? Or was it something else? I am afraid to find out...

"Yugi, wake up! You do not want to be running late for school, now do you?" I looked at the clock and realized that it's past seven! Oh no, gotta get ready! I quickly got ready and ran down the stairs. I saw grandpa holding a plate of toast with strawberry jam spread on it. I grabbed the toast and placed it in my mouth as I mumbled out 'thanks.'

I quickly ran to the school. When I got to the shoe lockers, I began changing my outdoor shoes to my indoor shoes than ran to my homeroom class. As I entered the class, I did not see the teacher while everyone stared at me including Yami-san.

"Yugi~!" Huh...? I stared up at the group of girls crowding around somebody. That voice... It cannot be..! A man walked towards me as I trembled a bit and backed away. I could feel as if my face went completely white like snow. Everyone is watching and giggling at me... I do not want this!

Soon two of my very best friends entered the classroom with a surprised expression on their faces. "Get away from Yugi-chan!" Ryou-kun pulled me towards him as I trembled even more. Bakura-kun glared at the Egyptian. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here? You've already caused Yugi enough trouble!" Bakura-kun spat as he grabbed Atemu's uniform collar. "I just want to hug my girlfriend. It's been over two years since we have not seen each other."

Soon Yami-san stepped in and stopped Bakura-kun from hurting Atemu. "That's quite enough, you two. Atemu, leave her be. You already scared her..." I looked at Yami-san and realized that the two are alike, but Atemu has a tanned colored skin. Why have not I noticed that before in the beginning of school? Are they brothers...? There is so many questions that I want to ask, but the words will not come out.

"You stay out of it! You do not even know how much I hate this bloody bastard!"

"Kura, please stop... Yugi-chan is already scared. You do not want to scare her even more, do you?" Soon Bakura-kun released Atemu and glared at him and Yami-san. "I swear, if you get anywhere near the girl. I will not hesitate to kill you. Remember that." I noticed that I had stopped trembling as I looked at Ryou-kun and Bakura-kun than stared at Yami-san. What surprised me was that there was hurt in Yami-san's eyes.

Why do you look hurt...? I should be the one, who's hurting. Not you... "Yugi-chan? Are you alright?" I blinked and realized that I was already sitting in my seat while every girl glared at me. "How annoying. Yugi doesn't deserve Yami-kun or Atemu-kun." I looked at the girls. Those eyes...

b~Flashback~/b

_It's your fault that they were murdered! Get lost! We do not want to see your face ever again!_

b~End of flashback~/b

My eyes widened and looked around. "... Kura, I am going to take Yugi-chan to the infirmar-"

"I'll do it." I looked up at Yami-san as he smiled down at me. No, please. Do not smile like that... Bakura-kun looked at Ryou-kun as they nodded. I kept still at my seat as Yami-san gently took my wrist and dragged me to the infirmary room. "Oh, Yugi-chan and Yami-kun. Did you two get injured?"

"Not really. Yugi needs some rest." The nurse nodded with a smile. "I need to take care of things. Look after the room for me when I come back. The doors will be locked." Yami-san nodded as the nurse left, closing the door. "Here." He led me to the bed and helped me lay down. "Well... Will you be okay by yourself here?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. I do not want to be left alone. Yami-san closed the curtains and took a seat next to the bed. "Yugi, I will not be able to hang out with you and your friends after school. My father wants me to go to a dinner party with his old friend and his friend's daughter." I was surprised, yet I felt this weird feeling in my chest. "I-I see... Well, I told Bakura-kun and Ryou-kun that I have to attend dinner with grandpa." Yami-san raised an eye brow. "Do you think that... Never mind. It cannot be."

He smiled sweetly at me. We ended up talking some stuff until he asked me about my parents. "Your grandfather must be really nice, but what about your parents?"

I stared at him then closed my eyes. "Let's just say that they are not here right now..." I could feel as if I am going to cry any minute. "Oh... Well, you should get some sleep." I nodded slowly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**~Dream~ **

_"Yugi-chan~ Come to mama! Papa will tickle you to death!" I saw two adults with a small child, trying to learn how to walk. "Yugi, papa will give you more toys if you come to papa." Yugi... That is right, my parents gave me that name. _

_My eyes began to water as I watched the scene from when I was small. Soon the scene began to change on the day where my parents got murdered during Christmas Eve. I watched the other me. "Mama...? Papa...?" The child looked down and saw blood coming out from my parents bodies. "Mama! Papa! Wake up! Do not leave Yugi alone!" I could feel my tears running down my cheeks even the other me was crying. Soon I heard police sirens and ambulance parking in front of the house as they kicked in. "Mama! Papa! It's not funny anymore! Wake up!" The child was shaking the mother. "Take the child away." _

_"Roger. come with me." The police woman picked her up and walked out of the house as the child cried out loudly. "Yugi wants to be with mama and papa! Y-Yugi doesn't want to leave them! Papa! Don't let them take away Yugi!" The child continued to weep as she was outside with two polices. I watched as I cried. Why...? Why are you showing me this..? Why?! _

_Soon I was engulfed by the darkness. "It's your fault... Mama and papa could have stayed with Yugi! Why do not you just disappear so that mama and papa can come back to Yugi!" What...? N-no! I-I'm not the one at fault! I am not to blame for that! It was somebody else! _

_I could feel something wrapping around me which was one of those cuffs for your hands and ankles. "No! Please, it was not my fault! You have to believe me!" I was starting to get scared through all of this as I looked at the child. "Believe? You?" The child's voice began to change to something familiar. The child changed shapes to Yami?! "You were the one who killed them! Stop lying to yourself and the others!" My eyes widened as the words began to sting. "Y-Yami! Please... I was not the one who killed them..!" I cried out. "I thought that you were different, Yugi. I made the wrong decision about loving you... I should have dated Tea instead." What...? N-no! I-I am different! No words came out of my mouth as Yami-san turned away and left, leaving me alone in the darkness..._ **  
**

**TBC**

* * *

**To be honest, when I was writing this I almost cried at the nightmare part and about how Yami would choose Tea instead of Yugi ;-; Let me know, what you guys thought about it ヽ(；▽ ；)ノ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, Star here~! I know that I haven't been updating some chapters lately and well... I thought it would be the best to discontinue Broken Wings since I have a lot of assignments to hand in for school and being sick from time to time. **

**I'm really sorry, but on the bright side... I only have 9 weeks left until my final exams and then I will probably be busy, hanging out with my friend since she wanted me to go stay at the hotel at Niagara Falls with her and stuff. I'm really sorry about this, my mind have been going back and fourth with depression and other things. I know that all of you are going to hate me for this, but I have no other choice... ;n; I really love reading all your reviews which made me really happy, but now this story went down the slope.**

**I might do another story for Kuroshitsuji. Until another time, I will see you guys soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
